


in which yuki adopts I7 and momo isn't even mad about it

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Iori is a tired boy, Let Iori take a nap, Momo is a menace as well, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Yuki is a menace, he and tamaki love sweets, rabbit chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: Yuki loves his kohai dearly.That's why he decides to adopt them all one by one. Starting with a specific pudding loving teenager.Momo just loves to watch the chaos erupt.





	1. Yotsuba Tamaki

Yuki had been walking down the hallway to his and Momo’s dressing room when he heard it. He was passing the dressing room of MEZZO”, who was doing a TV segment with Re:Vale, when he overheard Tamaki-kun mention that he hadn’t really had that many cakes or other pastries before joining IDOLiSH7. Freezing in the hall in front of their door, Yuki couldn’t really believe his ears. Frowning to himself, he came up with a plan. Returning to his and Momo’s dressing room, he pulled out his phone and grilled Ban for information about which high school Tamaki-kun and Iori-kun were at. His partner watched the whole thing from the couch in their dressing room with an amused look on his face, wondering idly about what he was planning.

As it turns out, Yuki was planning to kidnap the youngest member of IDOLiSH7. Momo was surprised with how thoroughly he had planned the whole operation out. According to his plan, he was going to catch Tamaki-kun by himself on his way home from school and offer him a ride. He would then take the teen to a nearby cafe that Yuki and himself frequented and order him some cakes and just spend the day taste testing them with him. Taking a sip of his drink, Momo watched as Yuki left his apartment, probably going to his own to grab some things. Glancing over to his phone, he smiled. He grabbed it and opened up the Rabbit chat, getting prepared to cause some chaos.

\----

Yuki parked his car near the arcade he saw Tamaki-kun walk into, Iori-kun following(ie. being dragged) in after. Yuki pulled up the mask and put his sunglasses on when he saw how many highschoolers were in there. After making sure his disguise was perfect, he got out of his car and made his way into the arcade. Yuki grinned under the mask when he saw Tamaki-kun was alone, no Iori-kun to be seen. Taking another quick glance around, Yuki saw Iori-kun eyeing some prizes in a claw machine nearby, not paying attention to his friend. So, taking the chance, Yuki grabbed Tamaki-kun’s hand and ran out of the arcade, the teen complaining and yelling at him. As soon as they got to Yuki’s car, Yuki pulled the mask down and took off the sunglasses. “Hello Tamaki-kun,” He smiled and Tamaki-kun just stared at him in shock.

“Yukirin? Wait,” Tamaki-kun narrowed his eyes at Yuki, “Why did you drag me out of the arcade? Is there something you need? You know, you could’ve just called for me.” Tamaki-kun slouched and pouted at Yuki, whose smile never faltered. The only person who could pout at Yuki and affect him was Momo after all.

“I just wanted to hang out with my kohai like a good senpai, is that so bad?” Yuki patted Tamaki-kun’s shoulder. The teen just stared at him, the shock fading away to a blank look and skepticism. “Now, come along. I have plans for us.” Yuki, with his hand still on Tamaki-kun’s shoulder, pushed him gently towards the passenger side of the car.

“Momorin isn’t with you?” Tamaki-kun asked in surprise as he sat in the passenger seat, Yuki sitting in the driver’s and starting the car.

“Not today, it’s just going to be us two. Momo had something to do today(ie. sit on the couch and laugh at the Rabbit chat).” Tamaki-kun shrugged and put on his seat belt, Yuki following after and driving away.

Half an hour later, Yuki was smiling as he watched Tamaki-kun try as many cakes as he possibly could. His phone was buzzing like crazy in his pocket, but he ignored it as he pointed out a different cake to the teenager. Suddenly, Tamaki-kun stopped and looked up at Yuki, his eyes wide. “I forgot to tell Iorin where I went.”

Yuki just smiled and pushed the plate closer to Tamaki-kun. “Don’t worry about, I have it handled.”

\----

In Momo’s apartment, Momo was crying from laughter as he watched the whole I7 team go in a frenzy. TRIGGER was there for a moment, before leaving the chat and they haven’t come back yet. Looking back down at the chat, he watched as Iori claimed it was his fault he took his eyes off of Tamaki for a few seconds. Momo wanted to cause more chaos and tease them some more, decided to give in and tell them where their missing member was.

**Momo:** i know where tamaki is!! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

**Iori:** YOU DO!?

**Mitsuki:** wait, why does momo-san know where tamaki is?

**Sogo:** Where is he?

**Momo:** with my darling obviously ＼(≧▽≦)／

**Riku:** oh, so tamaki is with yuki-san?

**Yuki:** Ah, I’ve been caught.

**Mitsuki:** yuki-san, where are you two? how did you even find him? you nearly gave iori a heart attack.

**Iori:** Nii-san!

**Yuki:** I saw him in the arcade and decided to take him out. We’re currently in a nearby cafe enjoying some cakes. I’ll have him home before dark, don’t worry.

**Momo:** so mature!!! (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

**Yamato:** … what’s so mature about kidnapping a highschooler?

Momo let out another laugh before logging out of the chat. “That was fun! I wonder who Yuki might kidnap next.” With a small sigh, Momo slid into a lying position on his couch and stretched out for a nap.


	2. Izumi Iori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki notices Iori has been looking a little tired recently, so in the best way possible, he kidnaps him and takes him back to his apartment.

Yuki sighed as he walked through his apartment. He had been working on Re:Vale’s new song, when his mind suddenly went blank and he couldn’t think of anything. Deciding he needed to take a break, Yuki threw himself onto his couch and turned the TV on. Flipping through some channels, he soon found himself on a rerun of one of I7’s solo interviews. Yuki watched as the younger Izumi brother was brought on and questioned about how he thought his group was doing. They even questioned him about his and Riku-kun’s new unit song that will be coming out soon. But Yuki ended up ignoring the questions and answers for the interview, instead focusing on how tired Iori-kun seemed. Frowning, Yuki sat up into a sitting position.

At that moment, Momo decided to come into his apartment with a yell of, “Darling! I’ve come to make sure you aren’t working yourself to death! I’m not prepared to be a widow yet!” Yuki turned to face his partner, who was looking at him then the TV. Momo looked back at the TV and tilted his head, “Isn’t that the interview Iori did a couple nights ago?” He asked as he moved to stand behind Yuki and the couch.

“Yeah,” Yuki answered, turning back to the TV. “Hey, Momo? Does he look tired to you?” Momo looked back at the TV as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Yuki.

“Not at first, but if you look close enough, you can kind of see it. Why are you asking?” Yuki leaned back into Momo’s hold and the couch as he hummed. Momo, clearly remembering the dubbed ‘Tamaki Incident’ grinned and placed his head onto Yuki’s. “Before you go out, at least do something with your hair. It’s a mess right now, darling.”

\----

Yuki walked up to the I7 dorms only 30 minutes later, his hair done in a braid by Momo. With a determined look on his face, he knocked on the door and awaited a response. He got one a few seconds later, a muffled “I got it,” and the sound of footsteps. To Yuki’s luck, it was Iori-kun who answered. “Yuki-san?” Iori-kun asked and Yuki smiled at him.

“Hello Iori-kun. I was just wondering if you were free today?” He asked and Iori-kun blinked a few times, clearly not understanding what Yuki was asking.

“Do you need me for something, Yuki-san?” Iori-kun asked, frowning in worry. Yuki just sighed and gave Iori-kun a nod. “What is it?” He continued to ask and Yuki just grabbed his shoulders lightly and tugged him out of the dorms.

Sticking his head into the dorms, he gave them a wave and said, “I’m kidnaping Iori-kun for a bit. He should be back by dark.” After getting a nod from the older Izumi sibling and a question from Tamaki-kun on when their next cake day will be, Yuki leaned back and closed the door.

“Yuki-san? What’s going on?” Iori-kun asked and Yuki linked their arms and took him down to his car.

“Nothing much, I’m just going to take you back to my place and spend some time with you.” He smiled at the teenager before motioning him to his car. As soon as both of them were strapped in, Yuki sent a quick text to Momo before driving to his apartment.

\----

As soon as they entered the apartment, they were bombarded by Momo. “Darling, I have to go! I’m so sorry I couldn’t stay and have fun with you two, but Okarin just called me in with a last minute shoot.” Momo apologized as he threw himself around Yuki’s neck.

Patting Momo’s head, Yuki smiled. “It’s fine. But did you set everything up?” When Momo nodded enthusiastically, Yuki let out a sigh of relief. “You are the best, most amazing person on this planet.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Momo said with a wink, letting go of Yuki. “Oh! It’s nice to see you again, Iori. I hope you have fun with Yuki!” Giving the teenager a quick hug, Momo ran out of Yuki’s apartment. Seeing Iori-kun’s dazed expression, Yuki laughed and patted his shoulder.

“Yeah, Momo kind of does that to people. Anyway, we should continue on. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I’ll get some snacks.” Yuki walked away into the kitchen, thanking the gods for Momo. He had texted him earlier to prepare some movies and snacks, and he did not disappoint. After grabbing the snacks and a couple drinks, Yuki walked into his living room to see Iori-kun on his couch, looking around.

“Your apartment is nice, Yuki-san,” Iori-kun said as soon as he saw Yuki enter and place the snacks and drinks on to the coffee table. “Do you like plants?”

“Thank you, and I do.” Yuki smiled, sitting next to Iori-kun. “Kind of easy to tell with how many I have, huh?”

“I think it’s nice, and suits your personality just fine,” Iori-kun gave Yuki a small smile. Taken aback a little by Iori-kun’s honesty, Yuki chuckled before reaching for the TV remote.

“Sit back and relax, Iori-kun,” Yuki told him as he turned on the DVD player. “We’re going to have a movie marathon.”

\----

A few hours later and two movies into their marathon, Iori-kun fell asleep on Yuki’s shoulder. He must’ve really been tired if he fell asleep after fully relaxing that fast. Yuki had to confiscate his phone halfway through the first movie because he kept checking it. Soon after, Yuki noticed Iori-kun’s body begin to relax from its original tense posture. Then, just as the second movie had began to end, Yuki felt Iori-kun lean on him and a few seconds later he could feel Iori-kun’s breathing even out. Smiling to himself, Yuki adjusted himself and Iori-kun into a more comfortable position before turning on the third movie.

\----

Momo was quiet as he entered Yuki’s apartment. It was dark, but he could hear noise from the living room. Walking in as quiet as he could, Momo saw the cutest thing he had ever seen. Yuki was lying on the couch with Iori lying on top of him. They were both asleep as the end credits of a movie played in the background. Knowing both of them probably won’t be waking up for a while, Momo went to Yuki’s bedroom and grabbed a blanket. Placing the blanket on top of the duo, Momo took a few quick pictures of the scene before turning the TV off.

**Momo has sent an image!**

**Mitsuki:** so that’s why yuki-san hasn’t brought iori back yet

**Momo:** they’re probably gonna be like this until morning, but don’t worry! i’ll look after them ☆⌒(≧▽° )

**Mitsuki:** thank you momo-san!

**Momo:** no problem! (*´▽`*)

Logging off his chat with Mitsuki, Momo stretched and yawned. He was tired after a while of working, so with one last smile at the sleeping duo, Momo walked into Yuki’s bedroom and promptly fell asleep on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i didn't even mean for this chapter to be longer than tamaki's. but hey, it happened.  
> also, i made this at 1 am, so i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that.
> 
> \----
> 
> **I made a discord server for IDOLiSH! Join me in yelling about our good boys.**
> 
> https://discord.gg/VzQyn5A

**Author's Note:**

> so it begins...
> 
> this is kinda based off of yuki's trivia on the wiki where it says he'll sometimes pick tamaki and iori up from school and take them out to get cakes.
> 
> \----
> 
> **I made a discord server for IDOLiSH! Join me in yelling about our good boys.**
> 
> https://discord.gg/VzQyn5A


End file.
